1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for transporting and storing waste liquids, and more particularly to the transportation and storage of waste liquids in standard, size drums and containers.
2. Prior Art
Waste liquids in a variety of environments, such as in the automotive and painting industries, are commonly stored in 55-gallon drums. Likewise, such liquids are also present in the home environment and are sometimes stored in standard-size 5-gallon buckets. Spillage problems arise when these liquids are carried from their source and when they are actually transferred to the container for storage. As with most industrial fluids, splashing from the container during transportation as well as during the actual pouring operation can cause not only staining of clothing, but also intolerable hazardous conditions on the floor for shop personnel or in living areas of the home, as well as unwanted environmental pollution. A variety of devices have been used for the purpose of facilitating the transfer of these liquids into a number of different containers, and some have designs which attempt to minimize the chance for splashing. Little has been done, however, to accommodate the widespread use of 55-gallon drums and other common containers, or to adapt devices to conform to their standard dimensions.
In a similar situation, many industries also store such waste liquids in bulk storage tanks. The known methods of transferring the liquids to these tanks range from dumping buckets of the liquid into funnel attachments on the tank to employing sophisticated pumping systems which transfer liquid directly from a vehicle to the bulk storage tank. The former method is deficient for reasons of spillage and inaccuracy in the transfer process, while the latter method is usually cost prohibitive for many businesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,559 issued to Branan discloses an industrial funnel apparatus for use with 55-gallon drums. A cylindrical-shaped body contains a funnel-shaped cavity converging to a drain opening and which is covered by a hinged lid. A sealing cap is attached to the lid for closing the drain opening. Although that device assists in the draining of liquids into the drum, no means is provided which can act both as a waste liquid receptacle from its source as well as a lid for keeping other materials out of the drum and preventing the escape of fumes from the drum. Also residual liquid may drip from the drain pan used once the liquid is transfered. In addition, the design of the Branan device does not serve to minimize splashing when liquids are emptied into the drum. Furthermore, the apparatus is deficient for not creating a water-tight seal between the drain of the device and the drum, because rain and other materials may collect in the area around the top of the drum.
A simple yet efficient device, therefore, is needed to transfer waste liquids that will minimize the mess associated with most funnel systems and which will also act as a cover for the opening of the tank so that residual liquid may drip completely into the storage container.